A strange voice
by ioq7
Summary: When a champion is about to consume the world spirit but meets a final piece of opposition...


The eldar forces were sprawled across the room and the chaos champion, Chysar swatted the exhausted farseer aside. By the time he had strolled up to her, she had to make a conscious effort to keep standing as the champion strengthened his assault on her mind. All he had to do was push her slightly and she fell down, and in doing so he could feel her will finally shatter into the tiniest pieces. "Order the rest of the cult here, we'll begin the ritual soon. And take any prisoners you can, I'm going to enjoy my victory." He growled at a nearby heretic who jumped when he was being spoken to. "O-of course master!" he quivered as he rushed out of the large, stone pillared room.

The champion turned to face the end of the grey, shadowed room, the exodite world's infinity circuit stared back at him. A swirling maelstrom of blue, psychic energy. He picked up the farseer and dragged her across the hard, rough floor and pulled her to just before the world spirit, sitting on the back of his power armoured knees. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head to face the infinity circuit. "You see this? The tomb of your ancestors' minds? I'm going to consume each and every soul in it and then I will be rewarded by Tzeentch with daemon-hood. I will take every single survivor and torture them just in case I get bored before that happens. And if that doesn't happen then I will take your soul and I will keep it for myself, and you will be in pain beyond measurement. And I will enjoy every second of the eternity. But first my cult will start a ritual that will prepare a conduit to absorb these souls, and this conduit will be made from your surviving seer council.

The farseer twisted around and spat in his eye. How dare she? Chysar smacked her face into the floor as he saw in her mind that she could tell her nose had broken. He then stood up and stamped on the back of her left leg and heard a cracking sound, from which she cried in pain. He stopped at that, he would indulge more later. Turning again to face the world spirit he saw a slouched silhouette blocking his path. The room was large, he could easily walk around, but he wanted the centre-stage. "Get out of my way."

"No."

"Who do you think you are? If you won't make way for my sheer presence then you will by my blade!" He bellowed as he charged toward the foolish little boy. He then saw this shadowed form raise it's head and all he saw of it was it's left eye, it shone so brightly! Like a little orange star! It wasn't human, it looked like little octagons spreading from the pupil, which itself was just an orange octagon, he noted with his enhanced space marine eyesight. A gift from the Emperor before his changing of favour. The shining then glinted a little more and next thing the champion knew, he was on his back. His armour had just gained a fresh hole, exposing his chest, just above the heart. The wound closed but that didn't stop it from hurting.

"My field is currently folded in as much as I can manage. You can see the light distortion. If you enter this zone, I will have to kill you." The silhouette's voice called, sounding as if it was one of a teenage boy. Chysar quickly returned to his feet and reconsidered to attack with psychic flames, sending five fire-balls toward the fool, you _can't dodge something like a homing fireball and you can't shoot it down_ , he thought. The infernos roared through the air towards him as the boy just stood there. As the balls entered the twenty metre range they hit large octagon-shaped walls that shimmered faintly with the colours of a transparent rainbow. They pelted harmlessly against him, like stones against a terminator storm shield. "So be it." The child muttered as the field of seemingly shifting light then turned to change everything in the field to black and white, and the world spirit a shade of shapeless gray, then the bubble expanded to include Chysar and the rest of the room. Chysar knew he was in some kind of danger zone, he looked at the little one again, the child raised his arm and covered his eye with his hand. Then lowered it to reveal the eye had turned blue. Chysar charged, not knowing the full capabilities of the child but knew he had to close distance if all This child had to do was stare at him to bring a chunk of his armour away.

Chysar could sense hope returning to the farseer's mind. Quickly, he shifted his centre of balance to sprint towards the _thing_ that stood in his way. Yes only a _thing_ could bring his armour down so fast. It wasn't human. It's eye glinted as it prepared the eye attack again, but he brought up the daemon-fire to block the attack. The fire was quickly blasted away by an unseen force, but the fire wall had done it's job. He was regretting not wearing a helmet, now that the embers singed his cheek.

He closed the gap, fast; the thing raised it's hand and another psychic wall appeared. Chysar fired his bolter pistol repeatedly at the rainbow-coloured obstacle, the only thing that had colour in this strange zone bleached of anything pleasant looking. Then the wall shot forward, creating smaller walls on it's path towards the champion. He tried to dodge but it was upon him like a speeding tank, fast and unstoppable. He was punched in the face with what was essentially a rainbow.

The thing casually walked down the steps as the other walls dissipated away into nothing, but the champion could see a new-found shakiness in the boy's steps. He couldn't go on forever. The chaos champion could, because he would be resurrected by the time this child could kill him. The thing's eye shone again while Chysar was in thought. This time his arm was blown off.

He screamed in pain, but struggled to his feet as the thing started taking fire from intervening chaos marines. "STOP, HE IS MINE YOU FOOLS!" he near-screeched at the marines as they slowly backed away.

He looked at the thing again, the eye now had turned red, glowing entirely blood red, it had lost any shape from before-hand. The thing formed a glowing pink portal behind itself and stepped into it, before coming out of a portal that had formed behind the champion. It's attack was savage now, using both the walls to deflect any incoming attacks and the shining eye to strike. It was in range for melee and he saw it had a thin, straight blade that he managed to avoid, as it skimmed Chysar's armour, ripping through it like tin foil. He backed away and swung down with his chainsword, and aiming his bolt pistol.

All it had to do was grab the chainsword and it's chains snapped in the machine. The champion responded by taking a nearby chaos raptor marine's chainsword and smacked him across the face with it. Gore was splattered everywhere as everything above the lower jaw was torn to visceral pieces. The body fell limply to the floor and the champion felt intense satisfaction when he felt the eldar minds around the room sag in sorrow.

This strange challenger had now fallen and the champion, Chysar had completely and utterly won.

The room returned to colour as the chaos marines lowered their weapons and the cultists streamed in through the stone door. He relaxed as he turned to breaking the legs of an eldar banshee, who was trying to crawl away. The body of the thing was now turning to a bloody pool, that flowed away from the spot of it's foolish final stand. He didn't care to torture that, now that he had a farseer and a room full of defeated eldar to torture in case he got bored.

Soon the cultists were finished and a pedestal coated in runes surrounded by an eldar seer council were in place in front of the infinity circuit. Chysar confidently strolled to the altar but before he could reach it, a silhouette stepped out in front of him.

"Bitch I'm not done with you!" A teenage voice called out as a glowing eye opened again.

This time it was surrounded by a glowing... ribcage made out of the same faint transparent rainbow.

A pair of skeletal arms grew out of the ribcage that was the height of the champion. The thing was holding a small hexagon shaped device. The champion prepared himself for another, final fight.


End file.
